Good Trip
by U-Ana
Summary: Claro. O novo passageiro, pensei aborrecida. Mas meu aborrecimento foi embora no exato momento em que vi quem era o passageiro. Para Hyuuga Ale. Feliz aniversário, dude K3


Droga.

Eu estava tremendamente atrasada. Tinha apenas meia hora para tomar banho, me arrumar e sair de casa.

Finalmente minha mãe havia me dado permissão para passar o fim de semana na casa de Ino, que ficava em uma cidade há duas horas daqui.

Fiz o restante das coisas que tinha pra fazer, peguei minha mochila com o necessário para dois dias e segui rapidamente para a rodoviária.

Chegando lá, percebi que estava com sorte, pois o ônibus ainda não havia saído. Comprei o bilhete e segui para a fila enorme que se formou para entrar no veículo.

Eu era última pessoa da fila, mas – sim, eu estava com sorte - consegui um lugar com dois assentos vagos. Sentei-me no assento da janela e esperei pacientemente que o ônibus partisse.

Depois de aproximadamente quarenta minutos de viagem eu estava começando a me chatear. O ônibus estava praticamente lotado, as pessoas eram estranhamente hiperativas e falantes e os pirralhos não cansavam de gritar pelos corredores. Era uma espécie de intercomunicação?

Para meu desgosto, o ônibus parou em um ponto para que um alguém qualquer embarcasse. Certamente, a pessoa sentaria ao meu lado; era a única poltrona vaga.

Uma voz masculina interrompeu meus pensamentos importunos.

"Hm... posso me sentar aqui?"

Claro.

O novo passageiro, pensei aborrecida.

Mas meu aborrecimento foi embora no exato momento em que vi quem era o passageiro.

"Ah, claro", respondi rapidamente, retirando minha mochila que estava no assento vago.

"Obrigado", falou ele, sorrindo levemente.

Sorri também e voltei meu olhar para a paisagem, que voltava a passar rapidamente.

Perguntei-me o motivo de estar tão tensa.

Só por que o cara era moreno, alto, bonito e sensual?

Certo. Ele não era apenas moreno, alto, bonito e sensual. Onde raios ele conseguiu aquele tronco bem definido perfeitamente visível sob sua camiseta? E aqueles bíceps?

E, caramba, que pernas eram aquelas?

Tudo bem. Tive que parar de secar o garoto, que estava começando a ficar constrangido.

"Tenten", falei estendendo a mão, na tentativa de acabar com aquele incômodo silêncio.

"Neji", ele respondeu sorrindo de canto, pegando minha mão com delicadeza e beijando-a no dorso; eu esperava que ele a apertasse amigavelmente como pessoas que se conhecem fazem, mas ao invés, ganho isso?

Uau.

Sorri envergonhada, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Mas que maravilha. Não bastava ele perceber meus olhares para seu corpo perfeito, ele tinha também que descobrir que eu arrastava um bonde e tinha um precipício por caras carinhosos e fofos. Realmente ótimo.

Tentei esquecer o fato de nossos corpos se encostarem constantemente devido aos solavancos do ônibus e me concentrei em puxar algum assunto para que o silêncio não voltasse a ficar entre nós.

Durante a viagem, descobri que ele tinha dezessete anos, vivia na mesma cidade em que eu morava, gostava das mesmas músicas que eu e estava indo, assim como eu, visitar um amigo.

Quando chegamos à rodoviária da cidade de Ino, amaldiçoei o tempo por ter passado tão rápido. Quando eu teria chance de conversar com um cara como ele novamente? Nunca?

Descemos do ônibus, nos afastamos alguns passos do mesmo e ficamos nos encarando, um de frente para o outro, durante alguns poucos minutos.

"Bom", comecei. "A gente se esbarra por aí então".

"É", falou ele simplesmente, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Tchau, então". Sorri fracamente e me virei, começando a caminhar para fora do recinto, totalmente frustrada. Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

Foi então que senti uma mão se entrelaçando na minha.

Voltei-me e vi que era Neji.

Nos fitamos durante longos instantes, até que, com a mão que não segurava a minha, Neji acariciou meu rosto de leve e me beijou.

Nada de borboletas no estômago, nada de fogos de artifício, nada de 'tudo sumiu e o tempo parou'.

Foi somente a sensação de ir ao céu em questão de segundos. Só isso.

Finalmente separamos nossos lábios e pude ver que ele mantinha um sorrisinho de canto tremendamente sexy.

"Me liga", falou ele, entregando-me um papel com...

Acoooooooorda, Tenten.

Maldito celular. Maldita gravação da Ino gritando.

Levantei-me da cama, totalmente chateada pelo sonho maravilhoso ter sido interrompido.

Bom, pelo menos eu _realmente_ iria passar o fim de semana na casa da Ino.

Tomei banho, arrumei o restante das coisas que levaria e desci até a cozinha para almoçar. Conversei um pouco da viagem com minha mãe, esperando o tempo passar.

Quando finalmente era hora de ir, peguei minha mochila, me despedi de meus pais e saí.

Cheguei à rodoviária, comprei o bilhete e esperei que o ônibus chegasse. Pelo menos não estaria lotado.

Triste engano.

Fui uma das primeiras da fila e, graças a isso, consegui ocupar um lugar com duas poltronas vagas. Ri com a coincidência do sonho.

Estava totalmente alheia com o que acontecia ao meu redor, inclusive às pessoas hiperativas e aos pirralhos – minha sina - ,e não percebi as várias vezes que o ônibus havia parado para pegar mais passageiros.

Só percebi que a poltrona do meu lado era a única que ainda não estava ocupada quando uma voz masculina interrompeu meus pensamentos enfadonhos.

"Hm... posso me sentar aqui?"

x-x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale.

Feliz aniversário, amor. De novo =)

K3

N.a.: problemas técnicos. tive que postar a fic novamente. descuuulpem.


End file.
